Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney i s the video in the Barney & the Backyard Gang series, originally released on November 1989. Plot Barney takes the Backyard Gang to the Allen Public Library and search for a book about fairy tales. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) *Queen of Hearts (Joanna Kerns) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) The Story - The Three Little Pigs *Narrator (Ms. Stevens) *The First Little Pig (Michael) *The Second Little Pig (Derek) *The Third Little Pig (Tina) *The Big Bad Wolf (Barney) The Story - Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Narrator (Michael) *Goldilocks (Amy) *Papa Bear (Barney) *Mama Bear (Ms. Stevens) *Baby Bear (Adam) The Story - Jack and the Beanstalk *Narrator (Barney) *Jack (Derek) *Jack's Mom (Luci) *Baby Emma (Tina) *The Giant (Michael) The Story - Peter Pan *Narrator (Luci) *Peter Pan (Michael) *Tinkerbell (Ms. Stevens) *Wendy Darling (Amy) *John Darling (Adam) *Michael Darling (Derek) *Captain Hook (Barney) *Mr. Smee/Princess Tiger Lily (Tina) Songs #Barney Theme Songs #I Wish There was Tales Every Day #Look Through the Window #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Alphabet Song #The Alphabet Chant #Once Upon A Time #The Weather Riddle Song #The Fishing Song #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #Books Are Fun! #Castles So High #What I Want to Be #If All the Raindrops #The Three Bears Rap #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Late 1989-early 1990 costume and voice. *This was the first time "I Love You" was sung at the end. *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "Waiting for Santa". *The musical arrangements used in this video is also used in "Barney Goes To School" (same goes for the Barney & the Backyard Gang 1988 theme song), expect it's was the Season 1's shortened version I Love You has the same vocals from "Barney In Concert", except Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's 1990 voice. *This is the first video to take place to the Allen Public Library. *This is the first time Michael falls or lays down. This time, he is running too fast with the books, trips on a toy car and falls down. Then, Barney comes to life. *Like Waiting for Santa and Barney in Concert, this video was dubbed in Spanish. The theme song lyrics, however, were the new ones from Barney y Sus Amigos. *This video marks the first appearance of the Queen of Hearts. *When Michael screams as he runs too fast with the books, trips on the toy car and falls down, his scream is the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (if Mario falls off a level). *During a scene which Michael is running too fast with the books, trips on a toy car and falls down, the Season 9 Narrow Gauge Accident Theme is used, except it has a 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. It would be used for Season 12 Thomas & Friends Episodes (with the 1990 Bob Singleton arrangement part cut off). *In the original release, the cover is dark green. *In the 1992 re-release, the cover is light green. *Filming for this video took place on January 1-31, 1989. Category:1989 Category:Fake Barney & the Backyard Gang Videos Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos